Various devices are known for dispensing hair products such as gels, conditioners, water and hair spray, to name a few, for application to the hair or scalp of the user. These devices may include motorized pressure building devices for forcing hair products through a brush or other applicator. Usually, the amount of hair product dispensed is not controllable. This leads to undesired hair conditions.